movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Purgatory (Jumanji Adaption)
Purgatory is the 3rd Movie after Jumanji and Zathura. It will come out in December 2092. It is scheduled to air worldwide in all Cinema around the world. It is a Fantasy Horror Adventure film. The film is shot is New york and west Virgina, Pennsylvania. The story centers on young Boy, Allen Walker who discover an ancient board game in an antique store. Upon playing with his friends. the game begins to cause series of chaos event, the gang resolve to finish the game in order to reverse all of the destruction it has caused. Synopsis In 1987, a young man with a long coat seems to be rushing to a medieval Hall. He tries to open the door but is locked. He then kicks open the door. The door open and he saw a blonde girl dress in white standing in the middle of the hall and three other corpses lying around. She stood still despite seeing the door open. A giant skeleton Wing creature descends from the ceiling and surrounds her. The woman`s last word to the young man: "Walker." Then the woman is killed by the monster along with other three. The Timeline move to modern era. Noah Winchester, a teenager come from a poor family. He always get bully at the school by the rich kid, Dante Vansing with his two friend. Jennifer Constantine who secretly in love with Noah always conform him after he getting pick on. However Noah feel shame and think Jennifer pity on his weakness. He then wander off the street after a huge fight with Jennifer. At the same time, a student president of the Virgina High school, Lucy Spellman walking back to class and Dante come flirt on her. Lucy give cold shoulder to Dante and went back to her class. As Noah wander, he hear a scream and he went into the source of the scream. It an antique store whose owner is an elderly woman. The Woman ask What Noah want. He found a old board game and stole it home from the shop. Upon leaving, he run into a Sarah Walker who is going to the antique shop. Sarah then notice something strange and start chasing Noah. Noah run and ditch Sarah and went back home. As Noah went home, he lock himself inside of the room and ignore his parent. He give a call to Jennifer and apologize to her for being rude. While on the phone, he invite her over to check out the game. Jennifer decline but stated that if he bring over the boardgame, they can play it at the school. As Noah go back to the school with the Boardgame, they meet in the classroom and discuss about the game. Lucy who in the same class stay back late to study. Noah open the boardgame. They saw some of the boardgame is made out of Parchment. It has a Sanctuary looking goal for the four pieces to reach. While they are discussing, Dante come into the class planning to pick on Noah again. they taunt each other then challenge each other to the games. One player short, Lucy is ask to join the game. While they start playing, they piece their finger and blood flow through the pieces with needle each. The Board game is like a island, It work the same way like Survival , escape form Atlantis. The First roll by Dante, the Panel missing one piece. It written "When there is no more room in hell, the dead migrant and live the earth" it release a swamp of Zombie. the Game Rule is that there are 66 seal. Each dice roll will release a seal and a piece of island will disappear. Among one of the seal is the Escape Light. Upon finding breaking the right seal. The game will end. Survive till the end to win the game. So they continue playing. The second roll by Noah, It written this time "With this hand, i will lift your sorrow, With this candle, i shall light your way, with this ring, i ask you to be mine." A Scary Bride is release and chase after them. The third roll by Jennifer, "Little girl, please hide yourself, Young Woman Please run away, The fog has come and now too late. " Jack the ripper appear in the fog. Then Sarah from the antique store appear and Save them from Jack. Sarah then explain this is a boardgame that link a Dimension where foul and nasty monster and ghost live. They have to survive and win the game. She is the 44th Walker and her duty is to safeguard the boardgame from the world. the fourth roll by Lucy. "He has a crooked cat, He live in crooked House, He walk a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpences" A Crooked Man appears. He grab the Boardgame and Run. In the process, Sarah is injured. She review that they have to get the boardgame back. The Fourth roll is always the Crooked Man. He has the ability to break a seal if the game is not continue in every hour. They then found crooked man in the hotel but it was too late. He has break two seal already. The first release a Predator Egg "Baby cry when they are hungry, sad, want attention, afraid or sometime bloodlust." The second Seal bring out the deceased soul. "Do you miss someone who passed, do you have a chances to say goodbye? Now you have a chances." Sarah meet her ex boy friend who get kill in the previous game again. She later get saved by the four of them. They steal back the Boardgame in the confusion. Crooked man command the zombie and Ghost and Alien to chase after them. They hide and continue the game. They then release "It a memorable moment to escape death. hold on, let me take a selfie." Smiley only appear in the selfie photo. Along the Process, Candy Man and The Robbie killer rabbit is release as well. They release one calamity after another. Among them are El Silbon, Ghost Polio Children, Mrs Shadow, ad Gasmask. On the twenty one roll by Noah, It release the "possession". Lucy get possessed by a demon and the next dice release the Black and White Officer. One of them has to sacrifice their soul. Sarah offer her soul for Noah. The lost of soul turn Sarah body into Wax. One 22nd Roll, It release Red lipstick. A Monster with tail Wearing lipstick. He almost kill most of them but they escape. The 23rd Roll is Backpack. Dante has a Ghost sit on his shoulder making him heavy to run away. Crooked man arrive at the scene. He then retrieve the boardgame and run away again. Upon losing Sarah, the Old Granny (43rd Walker) appear and gear them up with Exorcism Weapon. Noah gets a Crossbow. Lucy Get a Magic Cross Pendant. Jennifer gets a Magic Wand. Dante gets a shield and Sword. Old Granny carry the Gun and went to the New York Tower. Crooked man has release three Calamity in this last three hours. First is the Human Forest. Then the Weeping Angel. The last Seal its release is Jabberwocky which appear at the beginning of the Show. They then fight off the monster. On the way up, they lost granny and Lucy stay back to fend off the zombie and Ghost. Three of them then try to retrieve the boardgame. In the Confusion and struggle, Noah throw out the dice, It release the Escape Light. The Game End. An light blast down and every ghost and zombie blast back into the boardgame. Crooked man tries to Grab Jennifer in the Process but his hand is cut off by Dante. Everything went back to normal. Sarah soul also come back to her body. The Boardgame has return to Walker Family. Four of the player went back to their usual life bonding closely. Twenty Years later, a teenager comes into the antique store and now Sarah, an old man sits at the counter and ask what the kid want. The Same Question asks by the Granny. Cast *Unknown actor as Noah *Unknown actress as Jennifer *Unknown actress as Lucy *Unknown actor as Dante *Unknown Actress as Sarah *Unknown Actress as Granny *Unknown actor as Crookedman Category:Movies Category:Horror